The Trapper vs Leatherface
Pre-Analysis Alexander: Ah, I love Halloween. The candy, the costumes- Symbios: And the unexpected fears of what may be around the corner! Alexander: Correct. Sadly, D1G1T hates this holiday, so I was kind of in need of a temporary co-host. Luckily, Symbios had fit the bill. Symbios: Yeah yeah, let’s just get to it! Today, we have two terrible hunters of people! Alexander: Evan Macmillan, otherwise known as the Trapper. Symbios: And Bubba Sawyer, also known as the cannibal hillbilly, Leatherface! Alexander: I’m Alexander, and this is my D1G1T stand-in, Symbios. Symbios: And today, we enter the battlerealm! Evan Macmillan/ The Trapper Alexander: Born in a mysterious time, Evan Macmillan was a child who idolized what his father, Archie Macmillan, did for work. He respected the roles he would give his workers as he lived within the Macmillan Manor. Symbios: He was pretty rough on young Evan, though. And when Evan began running them with an iron hand, his father began to falter in his mental health. That’s when the killings began… Alexander: Indeed. He would carry out his father’s requests to commit murder by trapping all the workers in a tunnel and- Symbios: And blowing them up! Way to go, pal! Alexander: Not even his father was safe, as Evan eventually locked him in the basement of one of Archie’s warehouse. Since then, he was given a single name: The Trapper. Symbios: His main weapon of choice is a giant cleaver made with metals from the very mines he ran. It’s a little short for its size, but it’s relatively effective for cleaving up the stray victim. He also likes keeping it clean, as he wipes off the blade. Alexander: He also carries a more subtle weapon with him, which is his bear traps. These aren’t lethal by any chance, but they’re able to immobilize even the toughest of foes. Though he must be careful, as he can trigger his own traps. Symbios: Upon meeting with a creature only known as “The Entity”, The Trapper has some pretty wicked powers to go along with him. The first power causes his opponents to screw up more often, his second power increases his power and his third power causes him to move faster when he’s carrying a body. Alexander: He’s easily strong enough to destroy wooden pallets and damage generators with a kick or two. He can also move at an average speed of 4.6 metres and can easily pick up the average human. He's even cut down Bill from Left 4 Dead! Symbios: Too bad that he’s easily stopped by bright lights. It’s like he’s a moth that can’t resist! Alexander: But when all is said and done, The Trapper will always catch his prey. Bubba Sawyer/ Leatherface Alexander: Born in Texas, Bubba Sawyer was a bit of an… unfortunate kid. He was born with a lack of a nose and a general lack of intelligence. Symbios: Hey! I don’t have a nose, but look at me! I’m a fully functional member of society. Alexander: You’re from a planet of shapeshifters. Anyways, he grew up as a butcher who would bash skulls of cows for meat until he was fired. Though, this didn’t stop the entire meat business that him and his brother, Nubbins, had. Symbios: It’s actually quite simple. You change the meat used for your products and BAM! Your business is saved! Alexander: Yeah, but they were cutting up humans and serving their meat. He also cut people’s faces off and wore them like a mask, hence the name 'Leatherface'. Symbios: Heh. Alexander: He’s certainly wielding some really effective tools when he does this, though. Symbios: You mean that awesome 55 centimetre chainsaw of his that he wields like a toy? Or did you mean the sledgehammer? Alexander: Both. Symbios: Ah. Glad we cleared it up. Alexander: He’s pretty tough to put down, as he’s been stabbed in the gut with a chainsaw and walked around like it was nothing. Symbios: And he’s also able to pick up normal humans as if they were dolls. Alexander: Sadly, the guy isn’t exactly a logical thinker when he’s on the hunt. That, paired with his infatuation with females, may end up being his downfall. Symbios: Or is it? Fight A woman was running away from Leatherface, who was chasing her with his chainsaw. As he was chasing the woman, something clamped onto his leg and caused him to fall onto the ground. The Trapper slowly walked up behind Leatherface, drawing his cleaver. FIGHT! Leatherface forced open the beartrap and stood up, meeting the cleaver with a sledgehammer, hitting The Trapper in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Upon picking up his chainsaw, Leatherface completely missed The Trapper escaping the scene of the fight and walked around to look for the masked interloper. Suddenly, he was picked up by a massive hand and tossed away easily. Leatherface stood up and began revving up his chainsaw, but it wouldn’t start up as usual. The Trapper walked forwards slowly as he set a trap in front of him. As soon as Leatherface was able to start the chainsaw up, he rushed directly at The Trapper. Suddenly, he tripped and fell, as another beartrap had found its teeth cutting into Leatherface’s leg. The Trapper raised his cleaver up and was prepared to swing it… Until he could feel the teeth of Leatherface's chainsaw digging into his flesh. He backed away, bleeding heavily as Leatherface got up. Despite how much blood he was losing, The Trapper walked away, leading Leatherface into yet another trap. Leatherface dashed at The Trapper before falling over from another bear trap. The Trapper approached from behind, picking Leatherface up and impaling him on a hook. Leatherface struggled to get free, but The Trapper began swinging his cleaver at Leatherface. One by one, Leatherface’s limbs were hacked off in brutal swings. All that was left to Leatherface that was connected to his body was his head, which was dangling from the hook. The Trapper walked away, slowly approaching towards the unsuspecting victim, who got themselves caught in his trap. Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, that’s gonna be a big mess to clean up. Symbios: You call it a mess. I call it dinner. Let’s get explaining as to why The Trapper wins. Alexander: Okay then. Well, Leatherface had advantages in speed, strength and had a more effective weapon, but The Trapper had him outclassed in almost every other category. Symbios: Yeah. When it comes to durability, the two are evenly matched with a miniscule advantage for Leatherface. But The Trapper can move around completely undetected, which is better than Leatherface’s tactic of charging at people with his chainsaw. Alexander: Actually, The Trapper was able to have and keep full control of the battlefield with his Bear Traps. Since Leatherface’s intelligence is lower than a brick, he would keep stumbling into the traps. Symbios: But then why didn’t he pick up The Trapper and beat him down with the sledgehammer? It would’ve provided an easy victory for Leatherface! Alexander: On paper, yes. However, The Trapper is far from the average human and weighs quite a bit more on muscles alone. Meanwhile, Leatherface is an overweight human that can easily be picked up. Finally, The Trapper was much smarter than Leatherface could ever be. Symbios: In the end, Leatherface was just a cut above the rest. Alexander: The winner is Leatherface. ... ... Alexander: You didn't think that was all, did you? Good, because I want to leave an important message to everyone reading this. I wish you all a happy Halloween and make sure to check your candy! SUMMARY Leatherface: + Speed + Weapons + Experience = Durability = Arsenal - Strength - Intelligence - Stealth - VERY Predictable The Trapper: + Unpredictability + Strength + Intelligence +Bear Traps were incredibly effective + Stealth + Entity Powers could screw up Leatherface = Arsenal = Durability - Speed - Experience - Weapons Trivia * Originally, this was planned to be Carnage vs Alex Mercer. * This was 1 of two Halloween episodes. ** Sadly, only this one was done in time. * This is the first episode to include Symbios. Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Halloween Battles Category:Slasher Combatants Category:Dead by Daylight Combatants